A Rare Love
by Girlygeek43
Summary: It's the first day of spring and Rarity's just working on clothes but still dreams of finding love, until she meets Francis. But to Spike this ruin's his love life and would be willing to do anything to be with Rarity. *Hetalia AU I own nothing*
1. A Perfect Stallion

*I own nothing at all please enjoy*

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Ponyvile, and there was a reason why, it was the first day of spring that was on time again thanks to Twilight's organization. Spring meant a lot of things for everypony. Fresh food could be grown with the snow gone, new flowers and grass added color to the beautiful scenery, and everything was warmer so ponies were outside playing and shopping more often. But if spring meant one thing for almost anypony it was the season of love, and if there was one pony with romance on her mind it was Rarity, aside from spring fashion that is. Ever since she met the most un-charming prince imaginable at the Grand Galloping Gala she wondered in some of her spare time if she would ever find her prince, sure she knew spike had a crush on her but she only loved him as a friend or a little brother since he was only a baby dragon. But whenever Rarity saw other mares with their stallions at times she hoped to find one of her own, since she felt that a pony like her was too pretty to not have a stallion of her own. So all she could ever do is continue her work while she dreamed of finding her real prince.

"Oh Opal, what a day to be stitching lovely dresses on the first day of spring, the season of love. The dresses I make are so beautiful, yet I wish I could share my love of fashion and beauty with a stallion who loves me as well. Just look at me, such beauty, and I'm willing to give almost anything to almost anypony, especially my friends. So why is it that I don't have a stallion of my own?"

As she continued working she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it straight away. She opened the door and said,

"Welcome to the carousel boutique,where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique."

She looked down to see that it was Spike,

"Oh, Hello Spike, what are you doing here today?"

"Hey Rarity, I'm here because Twilight asked me to pick up one of her coats that you were repairing while was organizing her books and other things in the library."

"Oh yes, she left it with me a few days ago to repair some broken hems and clean off some dirt."

She then used her unicorn magic to levitate the coat, fold it up and gave it to Spike.

"Here you go Spike, I hope Twilight will appreciate what I did for her coat."

As she went back working on other outfits she saw that she was out of red gems so she went to Spike.

"Spike, this may be a last minute request but when Twilight is done organizing could you two please do me a favor and find some more red gems for me? I'd like to get them with you but I'm way too busy working on so many dresses today."

Spike accepted Rarity's request and went home straight away with Twilight's coat.

"He's so nice, and willing to do almost anything for me, but he's more like a little brother and he's only a baby dragon."

She kept on working as Spike ran home to Twilight as she was putting away the last few books in the library.

"Almost done, just one more section and then-"

She heard the door open causing her to drop the books she was putting away.

"Spike, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter? You made me drop my books again."

"I'm sorry Twilight but I got your coat back for you just like you asked. Also, when you're done can you help look for some red gems for Rarity she needs them but is too busy?"

"Alright Spike, just as soon as you help me with this last section of books."

So they worked on the last Section and went out to hunt for red gems. As Rarity was working on her designs she heard another knock on the door and once again opened it.

"Welcome to the carousel boutique,where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique."

"Mademoiselle, I can see that your work doesn't need any mention like that since, your own looks speak for such beautiful clothes."

Rarity was surprised to hear such an alluring accent only to see a very handsome unicorn stallion with a purple coat, a lovely thick yellow mane and tail, with a bit of a beard, and a cutie mark in the image of a fluer-de-lis. She blushed slightly as she said,

"Well, thank you, but what would you like here sir, a new tie, a new coat?"

"Please, call me Francis cherie, also I am here to present you with a sketch for a lovely dress to make."

He used his unicorn magic to levitate the sketch of a beautiful dress with jewels around the belt area.

"Francis, this is a lovely dress you're quite the designer."

"Merci, I love beautiful things, and sketching clothing designs is one of my hobbies. But tell me ma cherie why is a belle mare such as yourself all alone on the first day of spring? Surely you have a stallion to share it with."

As Rarity started making the dress she said,

"Well, Francis it's a bit of a long story, I was setting myself up to be the proper mare for Prince Blueblood at the Grand Galloping Gala, I thought he would be my real prince charming only to find out that while he was handsome he was rude, conceited, shallow, and didn't know how to treat a lady. In fact the only thing royal about that prince was that he was a royal pain, he was never a prince charming at all, more like prince charmless."

"Now why on earth would somepony treat a lady like that?"

"I'm not to sure why, but he got what he deserved in the end, I splattered him with cake after he used me as a shield to block a cake that came flying at us, afterwards I smashed my glass slipper after it fell off my hoof as my friends and I ran out of the gala so he wouldn't find me."

"Chere it's a good thing you did that, a lady doesn't deserve to be unhappy with somepony like that. If at all a belle mare such as yourself deserves to be treated like a princess."

Rarity blushed as she kept on working on the dress and they both kept on getting to know each other as the dress was being prepared

"There!" Rarity enthusiastically said, finishing the final stitch on the dress. It was a beautiful blue dress with sapphires and pearls along the belt area and even more sapphires in the front chest area.

"You have outdone yourself, mon cher." Francis added as he looked at the ensemble.

"Well, you know it wasn't ALL me." Rarity fiddled with her hair. "I couldn't have created such a masterpiece without your sketch in the first place. You are quite the fashion designer, you know. In truth, this is really your creation, haha."

"Ah, but it was you who fit it together and your small details are what made this belle robe." he affectionately argued.

Rarity giggled "Well, I suppose you're right."

"But…" Francis began "It's missing something…"

"What? More gems? More feathers?" she questioned as she watched him walk to the dress. He used his unicorn magic to gently remove the outfit from the dummy it was on and carefully began to dress Rarity.

"Oh, what are you-" France softly shushed her as he finished dressing her up.

"Magnifique." He spoke in his soft French tone. "It was missing the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria to wear it." He took her right hoof into his, holding it in a very chivalrous manner.

Rarity felt a warm blush creep up on her cheeks. "I-"

She was cut of by Francis' lips. He pressed them gently to hers in a loving kiss. Her face grew hotter in shock for a moment. She closed her eyes and welcomed this, melting into his kiss.

Francis never thought he would truly fall for someone. Most of the time, everyone he had been in love with was only for their looks. But Rarity was more than beauty. They had so much in common. She was the first to truly appreciate Francis talents and accept his character. To him, she was beautiful in every way imaginable.  
>For Rarity, she had finally found 'Him'. He was so courteous to her and knew exactly how to treat her like a lady. He gave her such appreciation and love she had never known. He was her true Prince Charming.<p>

"I have found the most beautiful creation in all of the universe, You." With that they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Francis, my real prince, please be my stallion." Francis began to cry tears of joy,

"Oh Rarity mon belle mare."

They slowly went in for another kiss and this time the kiss was longer and more passionate. While outside of the boutique Twilight Sparkle dropped Spike off who was carrying a bag of red gems as she went back home. Spike couldn't wait to see how Rarity would react when he came back with so many red gems. So he opened the door and said,

"Rarity, I got those gems you asked for." Spike then saw Rarity and Francis kissing and stood there shocked, inside he was screaming "NOOOOOOOO!" he felt his heart shatter as he saw his crush kissing some other pony, he was devastated and felt like he wanted to die. On the outside a tear ran down his cheek as he saw that Rarity was in love with somepony else so he left the bag of gems behind and ran away in tears.

*Please review before adding to your favorites, I would like some fair criticism please. Also, this was actually done because I asked permission from a member on Deviantart when I saw her picture.*


	2. The Jealous Dragon

*I own nothing at all please enjoy*

Spike ran home crying and slammed the door open as he went to his bed to cry out his emotional pain. Twilight saw what was happening and asked him.

"Spike, what's wrong? You look very upset."

Spike lifted up his head still in tears as he sniffled through his words,

"Its Rarity, I-I w-was about t-to give her the b-bag of gems and I s-saw her." He began to sob harder and then let out with a huge cry.

"KISSING SOMEPONY ELSE!" He continued to cry louder. Twilight knew about how he felt so she used her magic to bring him a handkerchief and tried to comfort him.

"Spike, chances are Rarity has fallen in love and she's happy that she's in love with whoever she's with."

"B-but I've had a crush on Rarity ever since I met her, there's no way she's happy with some guy like that." Spike soon got up and knew what he had to do.

"Twilight, I know Rarity isn't happy with this guy and I'm going to go out of my way to make sure that she's happy." Twilight then stated,

"Spike you're jumping to conclusions how can you be so sure Rarity isn't happy?"

"How can you be so sure that she is?" He answered back. He got up from his bed saying, "I'm coming to save you my lady for you will truly be happy when I relieve you of that Stallion."

Spike then ran out while Twilight face hoofed in frustration. Meanwhile at Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Francis were still lost in each other's eyes.

"Rarity mon chere, please let me take you out today, so we can spend more time together outside of this boutique."

"Why Francis, are you asking me out for a date?"

"Are you more beautiful than the dresses you make?" He purred.

"Oh Francis, I'd love to." She answered.

So they both went outside of the boutique and went on their date, first stop was an outdoor lunch at the local restaurant. While they were getting ready to order Spike spotted them,

"There's no way that Rarity is happy with that guy, I bet he doesn't even have the money to pay for their lunch."

He listened in and heard their conversation after they were done ordering,

"Francis, it's quite breezy today yet that lovely coiffure you have makes you look so handsome."

"Rarity, you're French is as beautiful as your own coiffure." He purred.

Then it hit Spike,

"If I can mess up his mane somehow then Rarity will have to leave him." As if on cue Rainbow Dash flew overhead and Spike went after her to get her attention.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, I need a favor." She stopped,

"Hey Spike what do you need to be done?"

Spike had to think up some sort of lie and quick, so he told her,

"I've got this great idea for a prank but since I'm not a pony or a pegasus I need your help. All you have to do is carry a storm cloud to where I point it too and scare anyponies underneath with lighting when I say now."

"Sound's like a pretty good prank Spike, wait here and I'll get the cloud." She soon returned with the cloud and Spike gave her directions to where to put the cloud. Soon it was right over Francis and Rarity and Spike said form a distance.

"Okay perfect now just wait until I say now." So he waited for the right moment and when a couple of ponies walked right by Rarity and Francis Spike gave Rainbow Dash her cue.

"NOW!" She pressed on the cloud and a bolt of lightning sparked that messed up Francis' mane but it unfortunately got Rarity too. So they looked at each other mortified and said at the same time,

"You're coiffure!" Spike did a small yes movement to celebrate but unfortunately celebrated way too soon.

"Rarity I'll fix this, I tend to have a couple of combs with me for anything like this." So he used his unicorn magic and took out two combs and started to comb his own and Rarity's mane back to normal.

"Oh thank you Francis, you're such a gentleman." With that she kissed him making Spike disappointed.

"Drat, I thought that would've worked."

So after they left the restaurant they headed for a nice walk by the shallow end of the river and Spike followed them again. When they reached the area they wanted they started to gaze at the view and nuzzle. Spike felt sick to his stomach as he was watching them from a bush on the other side he was hiding in. But seeing that they were right by the shallowest area of the river he thought,

"If I can get Francis wet then Rarity would be repulsed and break up with him. But how?" He soon heard a voice,

"Okay little bunnies, this way you'll be home in no time." He saw Fluttershy guiding a bunch of rabbits and thought of an idea. He took some berries, crushed them, and drew a snake face on his tail. When the rabbits got close enough he put his tail outside of the bush and started making hissing sounds which scared the rabbits and made them dash off. Fluttershy flew after the rabbits as they dashed in fear, but they soon went through the river splashing up water but not on Francis in fact it got Rarity wet, but didn't even leave her soaking was just a splash that left dew beads on her. She then was in disgust at first but Francis saw beauty from the dew drops on her.

"Rarity, don't be disgusted by the dew on your coat and mane, in fact it makes you look prettier since in the light it reminds me of how your eyes glimmer in the light."

She blushed,

"Francis, please stop it, you're making me blush."

"But I like it, and I can tell that you'll like this too." He kissed her making her blush harder. Spike was again disappointed but didn't give up just yet. He tried to make Pinkie Pie surprise them with a scary prank as they went for some treats at Sugar cube corner, but it only made her jump into his arms. He then Spotted Applejack making her sales and tried to use some apples he purchased to make him slip. Except he made them both slip, worse it was on a hill that made them tumble to the bottom and then Francis was on top of Rarity making them kiss again. Spike was frustrated that none of his efforts to sabotage their relationship worked but he had an idea.

"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Dragon its time for plan B." So Spike went to see one of Twilight's new friends, Arthur. So he went to Arthur's house and knocked on his door. A voice with a British accent then said,

"Coming, I'll be out in a moment." Then the door opened to reveal a unicorn stallion with a green coat, a messy short blonde mane and tail, thick eyebrows, and a cutie mark that looked like a spell book.

"Hey Arthur, it's me Spike, Twilight's assistant. I've come to you to ask for a favor to be done."

"Right now, as much as I would love to help I need to organize my spell books, and different types of tea."

"But it has to do with making Rarity happy."

"I'm sorry Spike but I don't see on how I can help make Rarity happy, ask Twilight."

"But that's the point, Twilight won't help me out and I need your help because you're the only one who can help me get Francis out of her life."

Arthur then went speechless for a few seconds and then asked,

"Did you say Francis? My long time enemy that Francis?" Spike nodded. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place. What do you have in mind for me to do?"

"I need you to dig up some dirt that will undeniably make Rarity repulsed by him, making them break up."

*Please review*


	3. The Broken Up Mare

When Arthur agreed to dig up dirt on Francis Spike was filled with joy and couldn't wait.

"Now remember Spike, this isn't going to happen overnight, but it won't take forever as well. However, I assume this will meet your expectations and humiliate Francis out of his relationship. I'll contact you when I'm done Spike, good bye my friend."

Spike then left Arthur's house and started to wait until he got what he needed. As the days passed Spike grew impatient waiting for Arthur to get the dirt he was waiting for, then one night he had a dream where he was cuddling next to Rarity.

"Oh Spike, I how could I not see that Francis wasn't meant for me?"

"We all make mistakes my dear, and I would do anything to help you, especially when it comes to protecting your happiness."

"Oh Spike." She cooed as they leaned in for a kiss. However, Twilight's walking woke him up.

"Twilight, why do you have to wake me up so early all the time? I was having this great dream." He grouchily said.

"Spike it's 9 AM you slept later than usual. Also, let me guess what your dream was about, Rarity breaking up with Francis?"

"How'd you figure that out?"

Twilight sighed in frustration,

"Spike, I know you're jealous but I still think that Rarity's happy having Francis as her boyfriend. I've seen her walking by with Francis and I never saw her happier in all my days living here in Ponyvile."

"But that still doesn't stop my feelings for her."

Twilight face hoofed again and went outside to meet with her friends while Spike stayed home still waiting for the dirt he sent Arthur to look for. The hours passed and Spike kept on waiting until he eventually got the mail. He started to sort the mail and found one addressed to him. He opened it up and started to read,

"Dear Spike,

I have found the dirt that you have been looking for. Come to my house to pick it up, and I promise that this dirt will humiliate Francis so bad that even his foals will be born embarrassed by their father.

Your friend,

Arthur."

Spike was happy to see the note and ran to Arthur's house as fast as he could. When he got there he knocked on the door, and waited for Arthur. He answered the door and let Spike inside.

"Okay Spike, prepare to be amazed at who the real Francis is."

Using his unicorn magic he got a book out and opened it. Inside were pictures of Francis with different mares in each photo.

"You see Spike, this is what will humiliate that cheesy monkey for good, he's been with so many other mares that no doubt he's going to treat Rarity the same way. He'll love them and when he finds another mare, he'll dump her for somepony else."

Spike ket on looking at the pictures and said,

"Thank you Arthur there's no doubt that Rarity will break up with him after she finds out that she'll be put aside by this guy. By the way, how'd you find this?"

"Simple, one day I did Twilight a favor while she was busy by going to his house in order to pick up an overdue book he borrowed form her library, saw this album in his collection, and took it when he wasn't looking. Still, do not mention my name, just reveal that book to both of them when you have the chance."

Spike agreed to the plan and carried the book as he went out to find Rarity and Francis.

Later, he found them on a hill gazing at the view huddled close to each other.

"Francis, this time I've spent with you has been amazing. Even though you're not royalty you're still the perfect prince anypony could ask for."

"I feel like the luckiest Stallion alive spending time with you ma cherie, I feel even Celesita herself would be envious of such a belle mare. Oh I have this drink that you'll just love, I saved it for tonight."

As Francis went to get the drink, Spike then took his chance and threw the book next to Rarity.

"Huh? What's this?A book?"

Rarity began to read it and she was in shock at what she saw. When Francis came back with the drinks she angrily asked him.

"Francis, please explain this."

She shoved the book in his face wanting answers.

"Rarity, I can explain. They meant nothing to me."

"So does that mean I mean nothing to you like those other mares?"

"Non, Rarity let me explain s'il vous plaît."

"I'm sorry Francis, but French won't work this time. I just can't believe that I thought I found my prince, only to find out that he'll leave me behind for somepony else later."

Francis soon got angry and said,

"Well, if you can't let me explain then maybe I'll leave you right now, adieu cherie."

He then galloped away form her, and she started to cry. Rarity soon galloped home in tears and went inside of her room locking the door. Over the next few days Rarity was dressed in her pink robe, with messed up mane, and didn't come out of her home so her friends went over to comfort her.

"Rarity, it's me Twilight, you haven't come out for days are you okay?"

She then heard Rarity crying in her sentences.

"Leave me alo-o-one! I thought I found my prince, I thought he was the perfect stallion for me, but now I'm just lonely, rejected, and pathetically left behind."

Pinkie pie then approached with a container of ice cream hoping that comfort food might help.

"Rarity, I brought over some ice cream, maybe some comfort food may help you forget."

She put the ice cream down by Rarity's door, but Rarity quickly took it in and slammed the door shut.

"Feeling better Rarity? I hope that ice cream will make you forget about Francis."

After Pinkie said his name Rarity cried loudly again.

"Pinkie pie, don't mention that."

Twilight said,

"What did I say?"

Rainbow dash then answered,

"You know, don't mention Francis it will only make her more upset."

Rarity's crying got louder.

"Oh nice going sugar cube, but what are we gonna do now?"

Said AppleJack.

"Umm, panic."

"Oh good gravy, Fluttershy that's your answer to everything."

Twilight then thought of an idea,

"Girls, I think I might know who was behind the wrecked relationship."

They all followed Twilight and soon found Spike. Soon Twilight confronted him.

"Spike, we need to talk."

He tried to run away but Twilight kept on using her magic to teleport him back, and kept on talking to him.

"Spike I know it was you who broke up Francis and Rarity."

"But isn't Rarity better off without that guy?"

"Actually no Spike, we heard her wailing louder than a pig frightened. Come to think of it, you did order some apples from me a few days ago, then I saw those same apples on the ground near a hill where Francis and Rarity fell."

Said Applejack,

"When I was guiding those bunnies, I saw those two near the shallow end of the river before something scared my bunnies that made them sprint across."

Commented Fluttershy,

"Yeah, you had me do a prank with a storm cloud and I saw them at the restaurant I put it over."

Rainbowdash stated,

"And you told me to do a surprise prank in sugar cube corner when they came around as well."

Said Pinkie Pie. Spike soon gave up running and finally confessed,

"Alright, I did it, I broke them up because I was jealous. I've had a crush on Rarity ever since I met her and I wanted her to be mine. So I did all I could in order to split them up and take Rarity for myself."

"Spike, I'm glad that you finally told the truth, but I'm disappointed in you that Rarity's happiness has been destroyed by your actions. This means that you're going to tell Rarity the truth, and get her and Francis back together if you want to redeem yourself."

He nodded in agreement and went to Rarity's to set things right. He knocked on the door of her room and said,

"Rarity, it's me Spike, I know you want to be left alone right now but please listen to me. About your break up Rarity, it's all my fault."

*Please review*


End file.
